1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus using a roll type medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a printer, a fax machine, a copier, a plotter, or an image forming apparatus that is a multifunction peripheral, there is known an inkjet recording device that is an image forming apparatus of a liquid jetting recording method using a recording head including liquid jetting heads (liquid droplet jetting heads) for jetting liquid droplets.
Among such image forming apparatuses, there is an image forming apparatus that uses, as a recording medium for forming images, roll paper that is a roll type medium in which a long medium is wound around a core member (tube) as a roll.
Conventionally, there is known a technology of determining whether it is a state where the end of the roll paper is fixed to the core member and the roll paper cannot be conveyed, and when the end of the roll paper is detected, the roll paper is wound back or the roll paper is cut and then wound back (see Patent Document 1).
However, when the end of the roll paper is fixed to the core member, and the roll paper is immediately cut or wound back after detecting the end of the roll paper, ink adheres to the conveying roller for conveying the roll paper and to the tip of the cutter.
In another conventional technology, when the end of a continuous paper sheet is detected with a real end sensor after a paper end sensor detects the end of a continuous sheet and before the printing ends, printing on the continuous paper sheet is stopped, and the continuous paper sheet is ejected from an ejection outlet (see Patent Document 2).
However, when a paper end sensor and a real end sensor are provided, and printing is stopped when the real end sensor detects the end of the roll paper, but the remaining print information that is not printed can be recorded in the area of the roll paper between the real end sensor and the recording head, the roll paper is wasted.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No, 2009-269713    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-121765